The present invention relates to the construction of a small-sized light high frequency coaxial connector utilizing a bayonet-tight insertion arrangement.
The small-sized connector for use in an electronic apparatus is standardized by a "CO2-type high frequency coaxial connector" of JIS-C-5412.
A coaxial cable is used in connection with such a high frequency coaxial connector. The procedure for connecting the coaxial cable to the above-mentioned connector is as follows.
A part of a coaxial cable's sheath is removed without damaging the shield, i.e. a knitted mantle composed of an external conductor. The knitted mantle of the external conductor is unbound and further a dielectric material such as polyethylene, which is an insulation body, is removed thus leaving an internal lead wire. The tip end of the unbound knitted mantle is made narrower and the coaxial cable is inserted, in order, through a tightly-binding metal fixture, a metal washer, a gasket and a clamp. An internal lead wire is inserted into a hole formed in a central contact and fixed thereto by pouring solder into a soldering hole. The unbound knitted mantle of the external lead wire is bent along the surface of the tapered clamp. The central contact is inserted into the insulation body and the external lead wire is connected with the shell by tightly fastening the metal fixture. The coaxial cable is pressed by the gasket and unitarily fixed together with the connector.
In the above-mentioned prior art, the internal lead wire is fixed to the central contact by soldering. After unbinding the knitted mantle of the external shield lead wire, the external shield lead wire is uniformly bent along the surface of the clamp and the coaxial cable is screwed and fixed to the connector by the use of an inserting and tightly-binding metal fixture. The prior art required such a large number of work processes. And further, since the coaxial connector of the prior art was made of metal such as brass or the like, except for the insulating body itself, which consisted of dielectric material, the total weight thereof increased inevitably and the cost became high. Furthermore, since the spring metal washer, employed for performing bayonet-tight combining, caused small compression displacement and much stiffness, the same also changed its shape like plastic and caused a loss of plasticity when the same was mounted or removed very frequently.